This application relates generally to the field of cleaning systems for use with toilets and accessories thereof. More specifically, this application relates to cleaning systems configured to dispense cleaning compounds for use in and around toilets and accessories thereof to improve the cleanliness in and around the toilets.
Overtime from use, scale (e.g., urine scale), minerals, bacteria, and other undesirable deposits (e.g., biofilm) build-up on the surfaces of toilets and, in particular, on the inner surfaces of the bowl and trapway. Moreover, these deposits may become lodged in small imperfections in the inner surfaces of the toilet, which may be a vitreous material. These built-up deposits can lead to undesirable odors and stains, as well as harbor germs and bacteria. It would be advantageous to provide a toilet having cleaning systems (e.g., internal, external) that provide improved cleanliness to address the aforementioned problems, such as prohibiting or reducing scale and/or providing odor abatement.
Additionally, external surfaces of toilets, accessories for use with toilets (e.g., toilet paper holders), and users of toilets come into contact with germs and bacteria, such as through contact with the toilet and use thereof. It would be advantageous to provide a toilet and/or accessory that includes a cleaning system to provide improved cleanliness for the toilet, accessory, and/or user.